


Sparklings and baby Nightfurys=Oh my!

by Beeswarriorgoddess671



Series: A sparkling's tale [63]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cartoons & Comics, Fan Art, Gen, Other - Freeform, traditional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 00:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18042440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeswarriorgoddess671/pseuds/Beeswarriorgoddess671
Summary: The newest edition is giving Ratchet a challenge...





	1. I need that!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The newest edition is giving Ratchet a challenge...


	2. Research

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet does some research on what kind of pet Baby Bumblebee has...


	3. Hungry?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet offers the baby Nightfury some Energon...Not what the Nightfury wants...Time for more research...


	4. Stinky fish!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus goes and gets some fish for baby Nightfury....The Autobots think the fish really stink, baby Nightfury however is loving them!


	5. Settled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two happy babies=peace!...for now...


End file.
